Ya Mama don't dance
by I.A.T.C.O
Summary: Kaiba has been invited to a rave with Yugi and the Gang.Too bad he doesn't kno how to dance!Some RxB,and KxJ.I'm a sad lonley fangirl.


Disclaimer:Yu-gi-oh is No mine!Blargh!

Warning:I am very tired and this chp. is short and simple and stupid!Welcome to my Life!Wahahahhaa!

Chapter #1:Invitations,Cannibalism,And Warning Labels.

Jou sighed as he finished doodling a picture of Kaiba getting eating' by his own blue-eyed Dragon on his math homework.He chuckled to himself as he drew blood spitting out of the brunette's mouth and put a big fat letter "L" on his forhead.Yugi leaned over next to him to see what the blonde was giggling about even thought he probably should have learned better from last week when his friend had been caught with "Girls Gone Wild 05".Yugi laughed himself when he saw the comic bashing Joey had drawn on his paper.The CEO now had devil horns and a very large stick stuck up his...

"Good Morning Mutt."Grumbled Kaiba as he caught the two off-guard.  
"Ka...kaiba!"Jou tried to slam his arms down on the little piece of paper to hide the ubseen artwork.

"What are you idiots doing."Kaiba raised an eyebrow and sat down in his seat in front of Joey not bothering to turn around away from the other two boys.

"N..nothing Seto...giggle"Yugi quickly placed his hand over his mouth to stifle himself.

"I think you were up to some.."

"SETO KAIBA!Oh my Gawd! I thought that was you!"Anzu came bouncing over to the little group with that 'oh so gag inducing cheeriness that is too much to take that early in the morning' smile on her face,"Would you like to go out with me and the gang tonight?We're going to go out clubbing!It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Clubbing?"Kaiba rolled the foreign word on his tongue and tried to comprehend what the happy girl had just asked of him.

"Yea,Clubbing' moneybags.Ever heard of dancin'?Chimed Jou as he leaned on towards Kaiba with an evil smirk,"Or are you too good ta sweat a lil on da dance floor huh?"Kaiba grinned back

"Unlike you who probably run around dragging your butt on the floor and call it dancing mutt,I can dance."

Jou growled and leaned back in his seat forgetting about the picture that his arms were hiding.

"Nice art...Dumb Mutt.."Grumbled Kaiba as he turned to face the tri-haired teen."translate to the dog that I'll be there,AND I'll kick his ass too."

"You can dance Kaiba?"Yugi gasped at the thought of the older boy in spandex doing ballet.

"I took some classes,that I'm not to proud of as a kid."

"OH THIS IS GONNA BE SOOO COOL!"Anzu giggled as she quickly wrote down the location and time down for the brunette."Be there on time okay?"Anzu blew Yami,who was sitting in the corner sorting out some card strategies in his head,A kiss before she took her seat at the front of the class room and pulled out a pink spiral notebook with the words 'Yami + Anzu' scrawled all over it in fancy letters.

At lunch everyone was jumping around and throwing food and being total idiots like usual.Jou was clomping down his fifth hamburger and Honda was sitting next to him trying to keep up the pace with the blonde.Ryo giggled as he politely took another bite of his chicken salad and smiled as he grabbed for Bakura's plate which held half of a cupcake.

"You going to finish that hachimitsu?" The older boy's face turned red

"Stop calling me that! It's demeaning!"

"But your my Lover!"Ryo made a puppy dog face and licked the icing off the top of the cupcake getting some on the end his nose.Bakura flashed a faint smile.

"Come here Baka."Ryo leaned in as Bakura licked the icing off his Hikari's nose.

"Oh please make them stop!"Honda half spit out half swallowed the food that was in his mouth at the moment to make a face at the pair.

"Oh leave em'."Laughed Joey as he held up a peace sign and finished his ninth burger,"They're not hurting anyone."

"But...but...That's so gross!I mean...Oh god just look!"The pointy haired brunette pointed in the direction of the two pale haired who where now preoccupied as Bakura sat on Ryo's lap and attacked his face like a animal.

"So?"

"So!That's just..."Honda as interrupted as the two boy's rolled off the table and fell under it.

"That puts a new meaning on 'freak in heat'..."Muttered Jou as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Guys...Something's on my leg..."stuttered Yugi as Yami continued to read only looking up to say,

"Just squirt some water on the bigger one..."Then brought his attention back to 'How to "bling up" your Millennium Item.'

Kaiba skipped work that day,walked in to his study and closed the door.Locking the door with a silent click he moved across the room his white trench coat flowing behind him as he closed the crushed red velvet drapes and made sure the lights where dim.Mokuba would be at a friends house tonight,And all of the staff was off on Holiday.Silently,Quietly Kaiba turned on this playstation and set up his newest investment.Taking off his shoes he stepped on to the pad and the start screen popped up.Kaiba read out loud"Warning this Product can cause Sever seizures and leg pain,Be careful not to trip and fall,Keep room well lit and ...May cause ADD and Obsession...Blah blah blah blah blah!"He stepped on the start Button and looked at his selections."This can't be that hard"He smirked but stepped on Beginner just in case.The screen lit up with annoying lights and backgrounds that could only be inspired by someone on crack or Pockey overload.Kaiba's head started to hurt,Too many bright colors all at once...Like Looking at Otogi on one of his Pride days or staring at Yugi or Yami's hair for more then twenty minutes without blinking. Suddenly "BreakDown" boomed through an expensive stereo and little arrows moved sluggishly up the comma inducing,Rainbow bright reject screen."Oh My gawd it's Unholy!"Kaiba Yanked the wires out of the wall and sat down in his swivel chair in the dark wondering how he was going to learn how to dance in time for the night out.At the same time he though about all the money he could make with subliminal messages in the Anzu on Crack Happy Backgrounds of DDR."Damnitt...its' gonna be a long...long Night...Must stalk up on Star bucks..."

End of Chapter One

Woo...That was fun. Balgh blagh blagh! Hello everyone!Please review me!Please! I cannot write more if I don't know if anyone likes it! Wahhh! Come to the Dark Side! I have Cookies! Review!

Thank you for everyone who helped with spell check.I suck so much at spelling! Still don't know how I managed an Honors. LOL!


End file.
